IchiRuki FanFic : El Festival
by Rukia Peachberry
Summary: Es mi primer Fanfic, acepto cualquier critica, productiva... Los personajes no me perteneces, Son de Kubo-Sempai Que lo disfruten XD


_**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, los nombres menos, creditos a Tite Kubo, solo la historia es basada en esos personajes**_

_**Espero que les guste! XD**_

_**Rukia Peach Berry **_

_**Ichiruki Fanfic : El Festival**_

_**Capitulo 1: Me haces falta**_

**Ichigo- "Rukia lleva mas de un mes desde que se fue a Soul Society para una mision (pensando de camino a la esucuela) **

"**Cuando volvera?, todos en el salon preguntan por ella."**

"**Rukia…."**

**Inoue- Kurosaki-kun? (dice cuando lo ve triste)**

**Ichigo- . . . .Oh, que pasa Inoue?**

**Inoue- Estas bien!?, te noto algo pensativo.**

**Ichigo- No es nada, estoy bien. (tenso y una gotita en la cara)**

**Inoue- Es por que Kuchiki-san no ha llegado de su mision, verdad?.( mirando a el suelo)**

**Ichigo- Inoue te dije que estoy bien. (sonrojado y triste, acariciando su pelo)**

**Inoue- Hehe (cambiando la cara algo triste)**

***Llega Tatsuki***

**Tatsuki- Oiiii, Orihime!**

**Inoue- Ohayo Tatsuki-chan, nanda?!**

**Tatsuki- Orihime, vamos para el Festival de el Cereso?**

**Inoue- Si, pero, nosotras solas?, (mirando a Ichigo sonrojada)**

**Tatsuki- Ichigo, vienes con nosotras?**

**Inoue- Tatsuki-chan!**

**Tatsuki- Puedes invitar a Kuchiki-san…**

***Ichigo baja la cabeza***

**Ichigo- Tatsuki lo siento, pero no estoy de humor,**

**ademas no se nada de Rukia.(decia Ichigo mientras cambia la mirada, triste)**

***Ichigo, todo el dia en el salon, pensando en Rukia***

**Ichigo- "Rukia…." (pensando en su asiento)**

***Din dun din dun, din dun din dun, suena la campana, acaba el dia de clases***

**Ichigo- "Cuando volveras, Rukia…? (Pensaba mientras se levantaba de su asiento algo triste y lloroso)**

_**Capitulo 2: Sin ti a mi lado**_

***Llega a casa***

**Ichigo- Tadaima… (T.T)**

**Yuzu- Okairinasai Oni-chan! XD (luego se da cuenta de la cara de Ichigo…)**

**Ichigo- Yuzu, Karin y El Viejo, donde estan? (Preguntaba mientras miraba a otro lado)**

**Yuzu- Estan el la sotea… Oni-chan, que te sucede?**

**Ichigo- No pasa nada (tenso), estare en mi cuarto, quiero estar solo…**

**Yuzu- "Oni-chan", les dire que no te molesten….**

***Ichigo entra a la habitacion, se quita la ropa (fan service XD), apaga la luz y se acuesta.***

**Ichigo- (acostado en la cama)(suspire) hhhhh!..."Rukia"**

**-1 hora mas tarde- **

***DING, DONG (suena la puerta)***

**Yuzu- Haiiii!... (abre la puerta)**

***Ve de frente a Rukia con una traje colo rosa de una sola piesa, sandalias, un pinche de Chappy en el pelo, Sonriendo***

_**Capitulo #3: Una Gran Sorpresa**_

**Yuzu- (con una sonrisa bien grande la recibe) Rukia-chan! Okairinasai!...**

***Rukia mientras entra a la casa, mira alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo***

**Rukia- Tadaima Yuzu-chan, como has estado?! (,)**

**Yuzu- Ma na! y que te trae de vuelta!? (3)**

**Rukia- Estoy de vacaciones y decidi venir de visita. Donde esta Jii-san y Karin-chan?**

**Yuzu- Ellos fueron a comprar unos materiales para la clinica. (-.-)**

**Rukia- Ya Ichigo llego de la escuela?! (mientras se jugaba con las manos, algo sonrojada)**

**Yuzu- HHHHH! (suspira) Oni-chan….(Mirando hacia el lado)**

**Rukia- Pasa algo Yuzu-chan?**

**Yuzu- Llego de la escuela, tenso, y se encerro en el cuarto.**

**Rukia- Pero no te dijo que le pasa?**

**Yuzu- No me dijo nada, solo que le dijera a papa y a Karin-chan que no lo molestara, queria estar solo. (-3-)**

**Rukia- "Ichigo… que te pasara?!" (mientras pensaba) Yuzu, podria subir a verlo?.**

**Yuzu- (Alegre de que Rukia le preguntara) *Exclamo* Siiii!, eso le vendria bien! (T.T)**

**Rukia- (sin saber por que Yuzu lo dijo de esa forma) "?..." (dice, sonriente) Gracias.**

***Las dos suben hasta la habitacion de Ichigo. (El marco de el num. 15 en la puerta de la habitacion),***

***Yuzu toca la puerta***

**Yuzu- Oni-chan, Estas despierto?**

**Ichigo- (Acostado de un lado en la cama) Yuzu, no quiero hablar con nadie.**

**Yuzu- (mira algo triste a Rukia)… Alguin vino a verte.**

**Ichigo- (dice en un tono algo amargo) Que se valla!.**

**Yuzu- Oni-chan?... (mirando la puerta)**

***Rukia mira a Yuzu y sonrie de una forma sutil y tierna***

**Rukia- Yuzu, dejame lo a mi, yo hablare con el. (con la cara muy segura)**

***Yuzu al ver la seriedad en las palabras y en la expression de Rukia, automaticamente le llegaron esperansas, pero, entiende como se siente Ichigo y dice…***

**Yuzu- Pero, Oni-chan no quiere ver a nadie…**

**Rukia- Por eso hablare con el… (muy firme en su decision)**

***Yuzu sonrien y se va de manera amable y comprensiva***

**Rukia- (mientras toca la puerta) "Por que no contestas, Ichigo?" (La exprecion le comiensa a cambiar)**

***Ichigo se tapa la cara con la cobija***

**Rukia- (continua tocando) "Ichigo…"**

**Ichigo- (se destapa la cara) *Exclama* Te dije que no quiero ver a nadie…**

***Rukia entra a la habitacion, prende la luz, ve a Ichigo acostado en la cama***

**Ichigo- (mientras se sienta en la cama) Yuzu, por que no tocas antes de...**

***Ve a Rukia sorprendido***

_**Capitulo #4: Visita Inesperada**_

**Rukia- (sonriendo) Ohisashiburi da na?, Ichigo.**

***Ichigo la mira, y se levanta de la cama sonrojado y tocandose la cabeza* **

***Rukia sierra la puerta* **

***Se acercan el uno a el otro, se miran fijo a los ojos, con una mirada penetrante, con ganas de hablar y no les salen las palabras***

**Ichigo y Rukia- (piensan a la misma ves) "No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte" (Ichigo) "Quiero abrasarte, Ichigo" (Rukia) SONROJADOS!**

***Se acercan mas y mas, cuando derrepente,***

***Un Renji salvaje se aparece, entrando por la venta de la habitacion de Ichigo***

**Renji- Yo! Rukia, Ichigo! (con cara de inocente, que no sabe lo que hiso)**

**Ichigo y Rukia- ( se alejan y a la misma vez gritan con la cara sonrojada) RENJI! (mientras piensan) Ichigo- "Ella estaba esperando a que la besara?" y Rukia- "El me hiba a besar?**

**Renji- Huh?!, Nanda?!, Por que se sorprenden tanto?!**

**Ichigo- Renji, cuando vas a aprender a entrar como una persona normal, por la puerta?!**

**(Con cara de asecino a sueldo) -.-" **

***Renji entra por la ventana y se sienta en el escritorio de Ichigo***

**Rukia- Re…Renji, donde estan tus modales?, que va a pensar Byakuya Nii-Sama si se entera?! (sonrojada y asustada a la misma ves)**

***Soul Society***

**Byakuya- *estornuda, sniff sniff* Resfriado?!.**

***Back to Karakura***

_**Capitulo #5: Celos hacia Renji**_

**Rukia- (cambia la cara hacia donde Ichigo) Etto, pues yo termine la mision y Ukitake- taisho me dio unos dias de descanso.**

***Ichigo mirando a Renji… ¬.¬"***

**Ichigo- (mira a Rukia) y por que regresastes, no eres Vice-capitana?**

**Rukia- Tsk, si, solo que me dieron unos dias de descanso... y decidi venir a visitarlos.**

**(con la carita de Chappy) Se que me extra~astes…**

**Ichigo- (mientras mira hacia un lado, tocandose la cabeza) Huh?!, Para nada…**

**Renji- (celoso) "Y por que te sonrojas, baka yaro"**

**Rukia- (L.L cambia la cara).Renji?!, y tu que haces aqui?!**

**Ichigo- (mirando a Rukia) ¬.¬" "no hables como si vivieras aqui"**

**Renji- Tengo una mision en el Mundo Real, sustituyo a Kurumadani, ahora soy el shinigami encargado de Karakura…**

**Ichigo- Y por que estas en mi casa?!... ¬.¬"**

**Rukia- Aja?!**

**Renji- Ahhh, suman, (XD) Taicho me dijo que tenias libre, imagine que estarias aqui.**

**Ichigo- "Se que vinistes tras ella" ¬.¬" (celoso mirando a Renji)**

_**Capitulo #6 : Donde te quedaras**_

**Rukia- No importa, y donde te quedaras?...**

**Renji- (Con una carita de perro) Buena pregunta, Ichigo puedo….**

**Ichigo- (Con las manos cruzasadas como hacienda una X.) Me reuso!**

**Rukia- (se rie con una risa algo burlona) HAHAHA!**

**Ichigo- Jamas te dejaria quedar!**

**Renji- Otra ves Urahara-san, huh? .**

***Ichigo y Renji miran a Rukia a la misma ves, Rukia con una gotita en el pelo***

**Ichigo y Renji- (a la misma ves preguntan) Y donde te quedaras Rukia?!**

**Rukia- No es de su inumbencia… (cara de chappy malvada)**

**Ichigo- Renji, no vas a tu mision? (lo mira con cara de que se valla)**

**Rukia- Si Renji, deverias irte a tu mision, y a hablar con Urahara…**

**Renji- Ohh, verdad, se me olvidaba la mision. (XD con la gota en la frente)**

**Ichigo- "Y eso que eres Vice-capitan de Byakuya***

***Renji se trepa por la cama de Ichigo para salir por la ventana***

**Rukia- Por la ventana de nuevo?! (Mirando a Ichigo)**

**Ichigo- Ya es algo normal en El. (Mirando a Rukia… en la misma escena ^ arriba)**

**Renji- Tsk!... Nos vemos, Rukia**

***Ichigo lo mira XP***

**Rukia- "Ichigo?!"**

***Se tira por la ventana***

**Ichigo- AHHHH!, que bueno que se fueee!...**

**Rukia- Renji es alguien muy raro… ¬.¬"**

***(Shoujo Bubbles) sentados en la cama mirando a el piso***

**Ichigo y Rukia- ". . . . ." (sonrojados)**

**Yuzu- Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, Gohan, desu yo! (dice desde el comedor, *_escena en el cuarto_* brincan de el susto)**

**Ichigo- Haiiiii! (algo sonrojado)**

**Rukia- Uffff, HA! (se rie con la cara un poco asustada)**

**Ichigo- Rukia, tienes hambre?**

**Rukia- No tengo tanta hambre**

***BURRRRG, le suena el estomago***

**Ichigo- Se nota (mientras Rukia lo mira algo abochornada)**

**Rukia- Moooo!, (se levanta de la cama)**

**Ichigo- Vienes a cenar? (con esa sonrisa bella de el)**

**Rukia- Hee, extra~o la comida de tu hermana… (sonrojada, llegando a la puerta de la habitacion)**

***Ichigo la mira mientras Rukia se acerca a la puerta, ~.~ con su cara tierna sonrojada levemente, y en la misma escena…***

**Rukia- Ichigo, me vas a mirar o vienes?**

_**Capitulo #7 : Como los viejos tiempos**_

**Ichio- Hai, hai!. (levantadose de la cama muy sonriente, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso o preocupacion de ensima)**

***Bajan junto hasta la mesa de comedor***

***Escena- Ishin ve a Rukia***

**Ishin- Rukia-chan!... Cuando llegaste?! (T.T)**

**Rukia- X'D Llegue hace un rato, estaba hablando con Ichigo.**

**Yuzu- Cuando llego le dije como Oni-chan estaba y subio a hablar con el.**

***Ishin corre hasta la foto de Misaki y dice***

**Ishi- Ka-san, kitte kure Ka-san, nuestra 3ra hija a vuelto. **

**Karin- Si no fuese por Rukia, Ichi-nii estuviera todavia en su habitacion.**

**Ichigo- No era algo grave, solo queria estar solo (Tsundere)**

**Yuzu- Gracias Rukia-chan, por ayudar a mi hermano. (mientras sirve la cena)**

**Ishin- Lamento que tengas que lidiar con mi hijo idiota, pero, lo dejo en tus manos.**

**Rukia- Hahaha (tono burlon) siempre tengo que estar observandote, baka mono! (Mientras se sienta en la mesa)**

**Ichigo- Dije, que no era gran cosa! (sentandose)**

**Karin- "Ichi-nii, Tsundere?"**

**Yuzu- "Tsundere" (riendose XDD)**

**Rukia- "Esta familia no cambia" heh. (sonriendo)**

_**Capitulo #8 : Torpe**_

**Yuzu- Rukia-chan, te quedaras con nosotros el tiempo que estes aqui? (le da la cena)**

**Ichigo- Huh?! O.O**

**Ishin- Rukia-chan, sabes que eres bienvenida a quedarte cuando quieras. XDD**

**Karin- Padre, este fin de semana no estaremos aqui…**

**Ichigo- No?!**

**Yuzu- Es cierto! Iremos a el Dojo…**

**Rukia- Dojo?! O.o"**

**Yuzu- Si, este el sabado es el Festival y nos quedaremos en un Dojo, muy creca de donde sera el Festival.**

**Ichigo- "Ahhh, eso, se me habia olvidado!."**

**Yuzu- Oto-san!, Rukia-chan puede venir con nosotros?**

**Karin- "A Ichi-nii le gustaria eso"**

**Rukia- Honto?! (mirando a Ichigo)**

**Ishin- No le pidas permiso a este idiota…**

**Ichigo- No tienes por que preguntar, si quieres ir, ve. (mirando a otro lado, sonrojado)**

**Ishin- Que dices Rukia-chan?**

**Rukia- Si no les molesta, ire. (mirando a Ichigo toda colorada)**

**Yuzu- Oni-chan, etto…**

**Ichigo- Nanda, Yuzu?**

**Yuzu- Ven con nosotros a el festival.**

**Ichigo- Inoue y Tatsuki me invitaron pero les habia dicho que no…**

**Rukia- "No vendras, Ichigo?"**

**Karin- Ven y asi Rukia-chan puede venir con nosotras y no se sienta fuera de lugar.**

**Yuzu- Oni-chan!**

**Ichigo- Esta bien, solo un rato.**

**Ishin- No se te olvida algo, Ichigo?**

***Todos en la mesa mirando a Ichigo***

_**Capitulo #9: Tension**_

***Rukia bebiendo te***

**Ichigo- Huh?!**

**Ishin- Torpe…**

**Karin- Ishi-nii, no invitaras a Rukia a el Festival?**

***Rukia escupe un chorro de te***

**Yuzu- Si, Oni-chan! XD**

**Rukia- No tienen por que preocuparse por mi, vallan ustedes.**

**Ichigo- Realmente no quieres ir, Rukia?! T.T**

**Karin- Rukia-chan deverias acompa~arnos, te divertirias mucho.**

**Ishin- Rukia-chan, piensalo y nos dices…**

**Ishin, Karin y Yuzu- Gotsosama (se levantan de la mesa)**

**Ishin- Nosotros empesaremos a empacaremos para ir ma~ana por la tarde ir a el Dojo.**

**Yuzu- (mientras sube a la habiacion) Oni-chan te tocan los platos hoyyy!**

**Ichigo- "Huh?."**

***Ichigo y Rukia solos en la mesa terminando de comer***

***Se miran sonrojados al terminar de comer***

**Rukia- Si no quieres que valla, te entiendo (mientras ayudaba a recojer la mesa)**

**Ichigo- Me da lo mismo (Tsundere)**

**Rukia- Te da lo mismo (con ganas de matarlo, llevando los platos a el fregadero)**

**Ichigo- Si no quieres ir no te voy a obligar… (Lavando un plato)**

**Rukia- "Idiota, no te importa?" (secando el plato que Ichigo le dio)**

***Ishin y Yuzu mirando por la puerta***

**Ishin- "Idoita, que haces?!**

**Karin- Es de mala educacion espiar en los asuntos de otras personas…**

**Ishin y Rain- Shhhhh! (con un dedo en la boca)**

**Ishin- Chicas ma~ana necesitare un favor de ustedes… (se los dice fuera de camara)**

***Terminaron de lavar los platos***

**Ichigo- Rukia, que sucede?**

**Rukia- Nada… (lo mira con el aura azul obscura a su alrededor)**

**Ichigo- Por que no dices nada? (con una gota en la frente)**

**Rukia- Olvidalo, me voy a el tocador, me quiero duchar…**

**Ichigo- "Rukia"… Ok…**

***Rukia se va a el tocador***

***Se empiesa a quitar la ropa***

***Entra a la ba~era en el agua hirviendo, se ve la mitad de el pecho y una pierna doblada***

_**Capitulo #10: Quieres venir conmigo?**_

***Ichigo frente a la puerta de el tocador con ganas de tocar***

**Ichigo- "Rukia… quiero que vallas conmigo"**

**Rukia- "Ichigo, por que no tocas?"**

**Yuzu- Oni-chan, Rukia-chan, esta ba~andose? (ve a Ichigo frente la puerta de el tocador)**

**Ichigo- "Shhhh!." Si… **

***Rukia se asusta y escuchar la voz de Yuzu***

**Yuzu- Huh?! (inocente) le prepare esta pajama para cuando Rukia-chan salga.**

**Ichigo- Yo se la dare…**

**Rukia- "Como me la vas a dar idiota?" (Tsun-Tsun, Dere-Dere)**

**Yuzu- Oni-chan, acuerdate de preparar tu equipaje antes de acostarte.**

**Ichigo- Si, el Viejo y Karin, que hacen?**

**Yuzu- Estan guardando lo de ellos. Me voy a la habitacion.**

**Ichigo- Hai…**

***Rukia esperando a que Ichigo le diga algo***

**Ichigo- Ya escuchaste?**

**Rukia- Si, hhhh (saliendo de la ba~era toda mojada)**

**Ichigo- "Rukia",… (Con la cabeza pegada a la puerta, sonrojado)**

**Rukia- Ichigo… (suspira) "No es importante mi presencia?"**

**Ichigo- Dime… (Asustado por el llamado de Rukia)**

**Rukia- Pu.. pupupu…puedes entrar y dejarme la pajama que me dejo tu hermana?**

***Ichigo sorprendido de la peticion de Rukia accedio***

**Ichigo- Ha…hai! "Rukia…" **

***Ichigo pensando en Rukia dentro de el agua sonrojada***

**Rukia- I…Ichigo, puedes entrar.**

**Ichigo- HAI! (asustado y con la cara como un tomate)**

***Ichigo entra a el tocador y ve a Rukia en toalla mirandolo sonrojada y poco mojada***

**Rukia- Gra…cias Ichigo… (tomando la ropa)**

***Ichigo sale de el ba~o***

**Ichigo- "Kawaii…" (acostado en la cama, con la imagen de Rukia en toalla***

**Rukia- "Ichigo…" (ternimada de vestir, mirandose en el espejo)**

***Rukia sale de el tocador y se dirije a la habitacion de Ichigo***

***Cuando habre la puerta ve a Ichigo mirandola con unos ojos tiernos y sinceros***

**Ichigo- Rukia, si quieres puedes venir con nosotrso…**

**Rukia- "No me mires asi" (sonrojada, secandoce el pelo) Me lo dices por tu familia?**

**Ichigo- Lo hago por que quiero que vallas conmigo… "Que dije?"**

*** . . . . . SILENCIO . . . . . ***

**Rukia- "Ichigo?..." (sonrojada)**

**Ichigo- (mirada seria y sonrojadito) Y entonces, vamos juntos?**

**Rukia- Ichigo, deverdad quieres que vallamos juntos, los dos? (se sienta en la cama)**

**Ichigo- Si, por eso te lo pido. Vienes? (muy serio)**

**Rukia- Si… "Deverdad quieres?!" … pero Ichigo, no tengo Yukata… **

**Ichigo- No importa, lo que importa es que…**

***Se asustan cuando Ishin entra e interrumpe***

**Ishin- Rukia-chan! XDD**

**Ichigo- Viejo, toca antes de entrar!**

***Ishin patea a Ichigo y le dice a Rukia***

**Ishin- Vendras a el Festival con nosotros? XD (con mucho birllo por todos lados)**

**Rukia- Si… pero no tengo Yukata…**

**Ishin- No hay problema…**

**Ichigo y Rukia- Huh?! -.-" **

**Ishin- Ma~ana sabran de que hablo.. **

**Ichigo y Rukia- ". . . . . "**

**Ishin- (saliendo de la habitacion) buajajajajaja! "." (con caara malvada)**

_**Capitulo 11: Bienvenida, Rukia**_

**Rukia- Tu padre no cambia (sonriendo con la gotita en la frente)**

**Ichigo- No, tarado… Rukia, tengo que dormir, ma~ana tengo clases…**

**Rukia- Si, lose… (sonriente muy feliz)**

**Yuzu- Rukia-chan, ya tu cama esta lista! (grita desde el cuarto)**

**Rukia- Que?! No dormire aqui!?**

**Ichigo- Que esperabas?, el Viejo sabe que estas aqui…**

**Rukia- Ok, Yuzu! (3)**

**Ichigo- Que descances Rukia… 8D**

**Rukia- Buenas noches, Ichigo  
*Rukia va saliendo de la habitacio cuando***

**Ichigo- Bienvenida a casa. (mirada bella y sincera)**

**Rukia- Es bueno volver de vez en cuando (sonrojada)**

***Rukai sale de la habitacion, sierra la puerta con una cara sonrriente y amable***

***Ichigo se acuesta sonriente***

***4:38am, Rukia despierta pensando…***

***Rukia se levanta de la cama, llega hasta la puerta de la habitacion de Ichigo***

***Rukia entrando a la habitation de Ichigo***

***Se sienta el la cama mirando a Ichigo apacionadamente***

**Rukia- "Ichigo, tengo tanto que decirte, pero tengo miedo de perderte"**

***Rukia le agarra la mano y le da un beso en la frente a Ichigo***

***Ichigo se mueve***

***Rukia se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitacion***

_**Capitulo 12: Otra ves… Renji**_

***Ichigo se levanta de la cama (fan service sin camisa)***

**Yuzu- Oni-chan, asa gohan desuyo! (grita desde la cocina)**

**Ichigo- Ussss!, "So~e con Rukia, lastima que fue solo un sue~o"**

****Flash back de el beso de Rukia en la frente****

**Yuzu- Oni-chan se levanto feliz XD**

**Karin- Es gracias a Rukia**

**Ishin- GOOD MORNING, ICHI…GO! (patada voladora)**

**Ichigo- Y GOOD NIGHT! (lo manda a volar con un Upper cut)**

**Yuzu- Ooto-san, Oni-chan, la comida se enfria…**

**Karin- Dejalos, es como se comunican como padre e hijo**

**Ichigo- Rukia?, todavia no se ha levantado? (mirando la silla vacia)**

**Karin- Rukia no esta, se fue**

**Ichigo- Se fue sin decirme… (sentandose en el comedor)**

**Yusu- Rukia-chan, tenia que comprar unas cosas, dijo que no la espere**

**Ichigo- No dijo a donde?**

**Yuzu- No, por que Oni-chan!?**

**Karin- Ichi-nii esta preocupado**

**Ichigo- No digas tonterias (sonrojado y preocupado)**

***De camino a la escuela***

**Ichigo- Yawnnn (vostesa ~.~) "Tiene que comprar algo, huh?"**

***Entrando por la escuela***

**Ichigo- "Urahara?, Renji, tiene que estar con el…."**

_**Capitulo #13 : Estabas con el…**_

**Inoue- Kurosaki-kun, Ohayo!**

**Ichigo- Ohayo, Inoue (tenso y sonrriente)**

**Inoue- Kurosaki-kun, estas bien?**

**Ichigo- Que me puede pasar?!, "Rukia"**

**Inoue- Seguro?,… "Es por Kuchiki-san, verdad?**

**Tatsuki- Usss, Ichigo, Orihime!**

**Ichigo- Usss (tenso)**

**Inoue- Ohayo, Tatsuki-chan. (triste)**

**Renji- Hoi, Ichigo, Ohayo!**

**Ichigo- Hahh**

**Inoue- Renji-kun, Kuchiki-san, Ohayo! "Kuchiki-san por que regresaste?" (celosa)**

***Ichigo sorprendido a el escuchar que Rukia y Renji llegaron juntos***

***Renji Saluda levantado la mano***

**Rukia- Gokigenyou, minna-san! **

**Ichigo- "Sabia que estabas con Renji?"**

**Rukia- "Ichigo, que te pasa, por que no me miras?"**

***Tatsuki a el ver la tension que habia en el ambiente decidio entrar a el salon***

**Tatsuki- Orihime, vamos a el salon, ya casi es hora**

**Inoue- Uhm… (mirando trites a Ichigo)**

***Tatsuki e Inoue mientras se van-***

**Tatsuki- Ichigo esta tenso…**

**Inoue- Si… "Quisiera saber que te pasa Kurosaki-kun"**

**Renji- Estas tenso, Ichigo**

**Ichigo- Estoy bien Renji… (molesto, no lo mira)**

**Rukia- Renji, me dejas hablar a solas con Ichigo?**

**Renji- Seguro, que no se te olvide, a las 6pm!**

**Ichigo- "A las 6pm!?"**

_**Capitulo #14 : No era una cita**_

**Rukia- Claro que no Idiota!**

***Renji se va***

**Rukia- Que te sucede Ichigo?**

**Ichigo- Que es lo que vas a hacer con Renji a las 6pm?!**

**Rukia- El Festival, obvio!**

***Suena la campana, comienso de clases***

**Inoue- Kurosaki-kun, estas tarde (mirando por la ventana de el salon, triste)**

**Rukia- Estamos tarde para entrar a el salon**

**Ichigo- Vas con el?! Que paso con lo nuestro? (molesto y triste)**

**Rukia- De que hablas?, vamos con tu familia**

**Ichigo- Te pedi que fueras conmigo y ahora lo invitas?**

**Rukia- Era una cita? (cara de Chappi)**

**Ichigo- Claro que no! (-3-) "Eso queria que fuera"**

**Rukia- Entonces por que te molestas que el valla?, "Pensaba que era una cita"**

**Ichigo- Olvidalo…**

**Rukia- Lo invite para que te motivaras mas en ir, el es nuestro amigo.**

**Ichigo- Vamos a clase, ya estamos tarde…**

**Rukia- Ichigo…**

**Ichigo- Rukia, dije que lo olvidaras**

**Rukia- Tsk… "Idiota"**

***Van de camino a el salon***

***Entran a el salon, se sientan***

***Inoue ve como estan y no dice nada***

***Dun, din, dun, din… Acaban las clases***

_**Capitulo #15 : Un malentendido**_

***Ichigo y Rukia de camino a la casa***

***. . . . . SILENCIO . . . . . ***

**Ichigo- Rukia, cuando me levanter ya no estabas, a donde fuistes?**

**Rukia- Donde Urahara…**

**Ichigo- A buscar a Renji…**

**Rukia- No, imbecil.**

**Ichigo- Y entonces a que fuiste?**

**Rukia- Para comprar mercancia para el tiempo que este aqui…**

**Ichigo- Pero cuando llegastes a casa, estabas con tu Gigai**

**Rukia- Fui a donde Urahara ayer para bucar el Gigai que el ya me habia preparado**

**Ichigo- Pues significa que fuiste a donde Urahara antes de llegar a casa…**

**Rukia- Si, pero fue solo a eso, a buscar mi Gigai**

**Ichigo- Por que no compraste las cosas ayer?**

**Rukia- Por que queria verte… Iditota… "Por que dije eso?!"**

**Ichigo- "Rukia" Y por que viniste con el?**

**Rukia- Cuando termine de comprar las cosas el ya estaba saliendo y vinimos juntos**

**Ichigo "No fue por el" Hahhhhh (suspira)**

**Rukia- Ichigo, puedo preguntar algo?**

**Ichigo- Um?**

**Rukia- Que te pasa con Renji?**

**Ichigo- Nada, solo malinterprete las cosas.**

**Rukia- Huh?!**

**Ichigo- Yo me entiendo**

**Rukia- Seguro?**

**Ichigo- Claro, que me puede pasar con el? (sin nada de tension y muy tranquilo)**

**Rukia- Ok, si tu lo dices…**

_**Capitulo #16 : Yukata**_

***Llegando a casa , 4:15pm***

**Ichigo- "Todo el camino hablando y no le pedi disculpas***

**Ichigo y Rukia- Tadaima**

**Yuzu- Okaeri, Oni-chan, Rukia-chan!**

**Karin- Rukia-san, Yuzu y yo vamos de compras, nos acompa~as?**

**Rukia- Claro… "Estoy nerviosa, la hora se acerca"**

**Ichigo- A donde van?**

**Yuzu- De compras!**

**Ichigo- No vengan muy tarde, a las 6pm tenemos que salir para el Dojo **

**Yuzu- Itikimasuuuu!**

**Rukia- Nos vemos mas tarde, Ichigo**

**Ichigo- Uhm, "No dejare que te veas con Renji"**

***Rukia, Karin y Yuzu se van***

**Isshin- Te llevaras una gran sorpresa ma~ana… (le dice a Ichigo)**

**Ichigo- De que habla Viejo? (algo confundido)**

**Isshin- Ma~ana sabras, BUAHAHAHAHAHA (malvada)**

**Ichigo- "Que se traeran entre manos?!"**

***Rukia, Karin y Yuzu caminando de camino a hacer las compras***

**Rukia- Anooo?!, Yuzu, a donde vamos?**

**Yuzu- YUKATAAAA! (gritando muy feliz)**

**Rukia- Huh?! (algo confundida)**

_**Capitulo #17 : Mitsuketa**_

**Karin- Padre nos mando a que compraramos una Yukata especial**

**Rukia- Especial?! (aun mas perdida)**

***Llegan a una tienda donde venden ropa tradicional***

***Yuzu y Karin miran el mostrados que esta fuera de la tienda muy sorpendidas y feliz***

**Yuzu y Karin- Mitsuketa, Yukataaaa! (gritaron juntas)**

***Rukia se asustan con el grito***

**Yuzu- Rukia-chan, cual es tu talla?**

**Rukia- Mi talla? (confundida) "Huh?!"**

***Entraron a la tienda***

**Karin- La Yukata especial es para ti, Rukia-san**

**Yuzu- Siiiii! 3**

***Yuzu va a donde una empleada para que busquen la Yukata en la talla de Rukia***

**Rukia- No deben preocuparse por mi**

**Karin- Es una Buena sorpresa para Ichi-nii (una cara malevola)**

**Rukia- Por que lo dices? •˛•"**

_**Capitulo #18 : Perfecto**_

**Karin- Yuzu y yo sabemos que Ichi-nii, se te ve cuando lo miras**

**Rukia- No importa lo que sienta por el, el no siente lo mismo por mi (mirada triste)**

**Karin- No lo sabras si no te arriesgas**

**Yuzu- Rukia-chan, te apoyamos!**

***La empleada de la tienda trae la Yukata***

**Rukia- Ichigo lo que siente por mi es agradecimiento (mientras se prueba la Yukata)**

**Yuzu- Rukia-chan, tienes que decirle a Oni-chan lo que sientes por el**

**Karin- Si no lo haces, alguien se te puede adelantar, alguien como Inoue Orihime-san**

**Rukia- Inoue?, por que lo dices?**

**Karin- A Inoue-san le gusta Ichi-nii desde hace mucho tiempo**

**Yuzu- Es muy provable que ella se lo diga en el Festival**

**Rukia- En el Festival?**

**Yuzu- Si**

**Karin- Te acuerdas que Ichi-nii dijo que ella y Tatsuki-san lo habian invitado?**

**Yuzu- Significa que ellas iran**

**Karin- Un Festival es el major lugar para declarase**

**Rukia- No quiero que eso pase**

**Karin- Pues arriesgate!**

**Yuzu- Si, Rukia-chan XD**

**Rukia- Tengo miedo, tampoco quiero perderlo por decirle lo que siento**

**Karin- Pues no se lo digas y dejale el camino limpio a Inoue-san**

**Yuzu- Karin-chan, no le digas eso**

**Karin- Tengo la razo, si ella no lo dice ahora, Inoue-san lo hara**

**Rukia- Yuzu, Karin, gracias**

**La empleada- Ya esta lista!**

***Rukia sale de el cambiador vestida pero no se ve***

**Karin- Perfecto!**

**Yuzu- Rukia-chan kawaii! T3T**

***(escena) La cara de Rukia sonrojada muy determinada***

_**Capitulo #19 : Me arriesgare**_

**Rukia- Lo hare, me tengo que arriesgar (firme en su decision)**

**Yuzu- Gambatte! 3**

***Las chicas de camino a la casa***

**Rukia "Aunque tengo miedo a perder la amistad de Ichigo, no me gustaria que las cosas **

**cambiaran, pero, no dejare que nadie me lo quite, No dejare que Orihime se lo diga"**

***Llegan a la casa, 5:45pm***

**Yuzu- Tadaima modorimashita!**

***Ichigo e Isshin viendo TV***

**Isshin- Rukia-chaaaaan, ya te dijeron?**

**Rukia- S…si (sonrojada mirando abajo)**

**Ichigo- De que hablas Viejo? **

**Isshin- No preguntes Imbecil**

**Ichigo- Rukia?...**

**Isshin- Y la sorpresa? :D (la mira muy esperansado)**

***Rukia le ense~a la bolsa a Isshin***

**Rukia- Etto, deveras esto es necesario?**

**Isshin- Moshiron, claro que si! t3t**

**Ichigo- Dakaraaa!, de que hablan?**

**Isshin- Hijo mio, ma~ana lo versa, asi que, quedate callado y espera**

**Ichigo- Huh?**

**Isshin- Verdad Rukia-chan?! (mirandola con mucho SPARKLES alrededor)**

**Rukia- Hai… (sonrojada muy avergonzada)**

**Yuzu- Karin-chan, Oto-san, ya nos tenemos que ir a el Dojo!**

**Ichigo- Rukia, estas bien?**

**Rukia- Si… no te preocupes (sonrojada, tanto que no lo podia mirar a la cara)**

**Ichigo- Segura? " Dime la verdad Rukia"**

**Rukia- Moooo! "Hastukashi!"**

***Rukia va a buscar su equipaje***

**Ichigo- "Rukia?"**

***Todos con los equipajes fuera de la casa***

**Ichigo- Rukia, ya estas lista?**

**Rukia- Siiii!**

**Ichigo- Quieres que te ayude?**

**Rukia- Si, porfavor**

***Ichigo va corriendo donde ella***

**Ichigo- Esta pesado, que traes aqui, rocas?**

**Rukia- Idiota, acuerdate que estoy en un Gigai, necesito mis cosas**

**Ichigo- Ahh, perdon**

**Rukia- Mondaiinai! (sonriente) "Ma~ana de seguro se lo dire"**

***Sales fuera de la casa, cuando ven***

**Renji- Usss, ya nos vamos?!**

**Ichigo y Rukia- Renji!?**

_**Capitulo #20 : No lo pude evitar**_

**Renji- Vamos monten todo que nos vamos!**

***Isshin coje todo el equipaje de una y lo tira dentro de la camioneta***

***Se montan todos y salen de camino a el Dojo***

***Sentados en la fila trasera en esta posicion, Ichigo en un extremo, Rukia en el centro y Renji hacia el otro extreme***

***Isshin, Karin y Yuzu, todos hablando en la parte de alfrete de la camioneta***

***Fila tracera . . . . . Silencio . . . . . ***

**Rukia- Ichigo, que te pasa?**

**Ichigo- Nada Rukia**

**Renji- Si dinos, desde que te montastes en la caminoteta estas asi…**

**Ichigo- Renji, ya dije que nada…**

**Rukia- Ichigo, no me lo diras, a mi? (con cara cute llena de esperansa)**

**Ichigo- Rukia, estoy bien, por favor no me peguntes… "No me mires asi" (sonrojado)**

**Rukia- Ichigo?...**

**Renji- Por que eres asi con Rukia?, ella solo esta preocupada por ti**

**Ichigo- Renji, no le dije nada, solo que no quiero hablar de eso**

**Rukia- Renji olvidalo, dejalo asi (mirando abajo)**

**Ichigo- "Rukian perdoname, no puedo decirte lo que me pasa"**

**Isshin- No discutan, no salimos para esto, si quieren pelear, nos volvemos para la casa.**

**Yuzu- Noooooo! T3T**

**Karin- Ichi-nii!**

**Ichigo- No se preocupen, nadie esta peleando (mirando por la ventanta de la camioneta)**

**Rukia- Renji, disculpate**

**Renji- Sumimasen**

**Isshin- Ok! Por que falta poco para llegar!**

**Karin y Yuzu- Siiiiii, Dojooo!**

***8:29pm Llegan a el dojo y Yamamoto un viejo amigo de Isshin los esperando los fuera***

***Un dojo bello y muy antiguo***

***Se bajan de la camioneta y saludan a el Yamamoto-dono***

***El Preist los lleva alrededor de el Dojos, les ese~a donde estan, lo ba~os publicos, los ba~os termales a el aire libre, el comedor principal y los curators, y asigna 3 cuartos, uno para las chicas, uno para Isshin y el otro para Ichigo y Renji***

***Ichigo y Renji se instala en la habitacion***

**Renji- Me toco dormir contigo?**

**Ichigo- Que esperabas que te quedarias con Rukia?**

**Renji- D.. de que hablas? (sonrojado)**

**Ichigo- Olvidalo, no vine a pelear contigo**

**Renji- Me voy a los ba~os**

***Rukia, Karin y Yuzu, se instalan el la habitacion***

**Yuzu- Sutekiiiiiiii!**

**Karin- Bello!**

**Rukia- Tiene un termal personal afuera!, perfecto **

**Karin- Apuesto a que querias quedarte con Ichi-nii!?**

**Yuzu- Karin-chan, Ecchi!**

**Rukia- No digas eso, que te puede oir!**

**Karin- Pero tampoco lo niegas?**

**Rukia- Pensandolo bien, me hubiera gustado pasar la noche con el**

_**Capitulo #21 : Dojo**_

**Yuzu- Rukia-chan Ecchi!**

**Rukia- Que?!**

**Karin- Lo dijistes en voz alta!**

**Rukia- No puede ser! "Espero que no haigas escuchado, Ichigo"**

***Todas riendose en la habitacion***

***Isshin toca la puerta de la habitacion de las chicas***

**Isshin- Hijas mias, es hora de ba~arse para cuando salgan a senar!**

**Yuzu- Haiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Karin- Vamos a el ba~o?**

**Rukia- Valla ustedes yo me quedare en el termal afuera, quiero estar sola un rato**

**Yuzu- Rukia-chan?**

**Karin- OK, nos vemos ya mismo**

***Karin y Yuzu salen de la habitacion***

***Saliendo se encuentran a Renji***

**Renji- Rukia, donde esta?**

**Yuzu- Ella se quedo en la habitacion**

**Karin- Vamonos antes de que este la cena **

***Ichigo escucho lo que ellas dijeron***

**Yuzu- Hablamos luego Renji-san**

***Ichigo entra a la habitacion de las chicas a hablar con Rukia***

***Rukia ba~andose en el termal, mirando las estrellas***

**Rukia- Yosora no hoshi, kire (suspire en encanto)**

**Ichigo- Rukia?, donde estas?**

***Rukia se asustan al oir que Ichgo la estaba llamando y sale corriendo de el termal***

**Rukia- "Ichigo que haces aqui?!" (entrando a la habitacion, escondida)**

**Ichigo- Rukia, estas aqui? (sale hasta donde esta el termal)**

**Rukia- Ichigo?, eres tu? (mientras se viste)**

**Ichigo- Si, donde estabas?**

**Rukia- Aqui (8'l)**

**Ichigo- Y por que no me contestabas? (sentandose en el borde de la terraza)**

**Rukia- Pues…, cuando entrastes, estaba en el termal y no queria que me vieras sin ropa**

**Ichigo- Pero me pudistes decir que estabas para llevarte la toalla (imagen de cuando Rukia**

**estaba en el tocador en la casa, muy sonrojado)**

***Rukia sale y se sienta al lado de Ichigo***

**Rukia- Suman, me puse nerviosa (sonrojada mirando el piso)**

**Ichigo- Esta muy bella la noche, verdad? "Tengo que cambiar el tema"**

**Rukia- Hai… (mira hacia el cielo)**

**Ichigo- "Tu eres quien esta bella"… Y la luna**

**Rukia- Hai… "Tengo que decirtelo"**

**Ichigo- "Tu eres mi luna, Rukia"**

**Rukia- Ichigo, tengo algo que decirte… (mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, muy determinada)**

**Ichigo- Dime, "Yo tambien tego algo que decirte" (mirandola con mucha antencion)**

***Yuzu y Karin entran a la habitacion***

**Yuzu- Rukia-chan!, es hora de la cena**

_**Capitulo #22 : Intentar de nuevo **_

**Rukia- Haiii (le dice a Yuzu), Ichigo, olvidalo (baja la cabeza)**

**Ichigo- Rukia, estas segura?, sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa**

**Rukia- Si, Ichigo, no es nada importante "Nada importante, huh?"**

**Ichigo- Cuando quieras puedes venir y decirmelo**

**Rukia- Vamos a cenar…**

**Ichigo- Hai… "Que sera lo que me quizo decir?"**

***Van a cenar***

***Terminan de cenar***

***Las chicas vuelven a su habitacion***

**Karin- Rukia-san, desde que salimos de la habitacion no has dicho ni una sola palabra**

**Yuzu- Rukia-chan, estas bien?**

**Rukia- Trate de decirle a Ichigo lo que siento y no pude… (sentada en la cama con los ojos**

**aguados)**

**Karin- Todavia tienes tiempo para decirle**

**Rukia- Ichigo, por que es tan dificil decirtelo?...**

**Yuzu- Talvez por que lo amas**

**Rukia- Otra vez lo dije en voz alta, verdad?**

**Karin- Si…**

**Yuzu- Vamos a dormir, para estar bien descansadas para ma~ana**

***Las chicas se acuestan***

***Ichigo y Renji en la habitacion, los dos acostado***

**Ichigo- "Rukia, deverdad, que te pasa?"**

***1pm***

***Ichigo y Yuzu, se encuentran el pasillo de el dojo***

**Yuzu- Buenos dias, Oni-chan**

**Ichigo- Buenos dias, Karin wa?**

**Yuzu- En las duchas**

**Ichigo- Y Rukia?**

**Yuzu- Ella esta extra~a desde ayer, no quizo deayunar y aun esta en la habitacion**

**Ichigo- Voy a hablar con ella, creo que se por que esta asi**

**Yuzu- Oni-chan, ayudala, te necesita**

**Ichigo- Dejamelo a mi**

***Ichigo entra a la habitacion de las chicas y ve a Rukia acostada en la cama***

**Ichigo- Rukia, que te pasa?**

**Rukia- Ichigo? (se pasa la mano por un ojo)**

**Ichigo- Estas bien?, ya es la 1pm**

**Rukia- La 1pm? **

**Ichigo- Si, a las 3pm nos vamos, no has comido ni te has ba~ado**

**Rukia- No pude dormer bien anoche, creo que por eso todavia estaba durmiendo**

**Ichigo- Rukia, desde anoche estas asi**

**Rukia- No te preocupes, mas tarde en el festival te dire que me pasa (sonriente)**

**Ichigo- Segura? "Que bella, en un segundo cambio" (sonrojado)**

**Rukia- Si! **

_**Capitulo #23 : A pocas horas**_

***3:00pm hora de irse a el Festival***

**Isshin- Hijas mias, es hora de irnos (grita desde la afuer de el dojo) **

**Yuzu- Oto-san creo que deben irse sin nosotros, no hemos terminado**

**Isshin- Seguras, si quieren las esperamos**

**Karin- No, nos vamos a tardar mas de lo que esperabamos**

**Ichigo- Rukia!**

**Rukia- Ichigo, dime… "Kimono" (sonrojada al verlo vestido)**

**Ichigo- Te estare esperando en la entrada (pachoso)**

***Karin y Yuzu mirando a Rukia emocionadas***

**Isshin- Vamonos, Ichigo, Renji!**

**Ichigo- No tarden mucho!**

**Yuzu- Iterashai!**

**Karin- Vallanse ya!**

***Se van de camino a el festival***

***Las chicas vestidas, ayudado a Rukia a ponerse la Yukata***

**Yuzu- Rukia-chan Kawaiiiii! T3T**

**Rukia- No digas mentiras Yuzu (sonrojada)**

**Yuzu- No es mentira, te ves muy bien. 3**

**Karin- Vamonos se hace tarde (sonriendo)**

**Yuzu- Festivalllll!**

**Karin- Rukia-san, hoy se lo diras, verdad?**

**Rukia- Se supone**

**Yuzu- Como que se supone?**

**Rukia- Esta bien, se lo dire (sonrojada con algo de determinacion en la cara)**

***Llegando a la entrada de el festival Rukia ve a Ichigo y se esconde dejando a Yuzu y a Karn solas alfrente***

**Karin y Yuzu- Oto-san, Oya-jii!**

***Yuzu y Karin en Yukata (full body)***

**Isshin- Oto-san esta muy orgulloso de ustedes! T3T Ara? Rukia-chan?!**

**Ichigo- Rukia, donde esta? (buscandola)**

**Yuzu- Ara?!... o.O**

**Karin- Hace un momento estaba tras nosotros**

**Ichigo- "Rukia"**

**Renji- Rukia se que estas ahi, no te escondas**

**Ichigo- (mira a Renji sorprendido) "Es cierto, esta aqui, la siento"**

**Ichigo- Rukia, por que te escondes?**

**Rukia- Nose, "Por que estoy tan nerviosa?"**

**Isshi- (sonriendo agarra a Renji por el brazo) Vamonos chicos, Ichigo quedate y habla con ella**

**Renji- No digas nada innecesario**

**Ichigo- No me lo tienes que decir**

***Se van, Renji mirando atras***

_**Capitulo #24 : Nerviosa**_

**Ichigo- Rukia, no temas "quiero verte"**

***Rukia sale (escena de ella complete con la Yukata)***

**Ichigo- "Hermoza" (sonrojado) Por que te escondiste?**

**Rukia- Nunca me habia vestido asi, mucho menos para un festival… (sonrojada)**

**Ichigo- Y por eso te escondistes?**

**Rukia- No te burles, baka!**

**Ichigo- No me estoy burlando… (Sonrojado) Se te ve bien, la Yukata (con la mano en el pelo mirandola)**

**Rukia- Te gusta? (completamente roja)**

**Ichigo- Si… (se rie)**

**Rukia- Subimos (totalmente pasmada)**

**Ichigo- (mientras la toma de la mano) Vamos**

**Rukia- Ichigo, qu…que haces?**

**Ichigo- Estamos subiendo (sonrojado)**

**Rukia- Pero de la mano? (mirandolo tiernamente)**

**Ichigo- Te molesta?**

**Rukia- No… no es eso…**

**Ichigo- Y que es?, es por Renji?**

**Rukia- De que hablas?, que tiene que ver Renji?**

**Ichigo- Lo digo por que cuando Renji estaba, no saliste**

**Rukia- Por eso?**

**Ichigo- Cuando el se fue con el Viejo, ahi fue que saliste**

**Rukia- No es por el… (algo triste)**

**Ichigo- Y por que es?**

***Terminan de subir las escaleras, ven a Renji y a los Kurosakis, se sueltan la mano***

**Rukia- Es por ellos, ademas es raro**

**Ichigo- Ellos no diran nada**

**Rukia- Tu sabes como es el Viejo y Yuzu, malinterpretan todo**

_**Capitulo #25 : Tan Femenina**_

**Isshin- Rukia-chan Kawaiiiii! T3T**

**Renji- Tsugoi, te vez hermoza**

**Ichigo- "Como el puede decirlo tan facil, por que no puedo tener esa confianza con Rukia" (mientras la miraba triste) **

**Rukia- Que verguenza, yaaaa!**

**Inoue- Kuchiki-san?**

**Rukia- Gokigenyou, Inoue-san, minna-tashi!**

**Ishida- Kuchiki-san volviste?**

**Tasuki- Nada mal Kuchiki-san XD**

**Chizuru- Sutekiii!, Orihime se ve hermoza, pero, Rukia-chan es algo nostalgica 3**

**Tatsuki- Controlate (pu~o en la cabeza a Chizuru)**

***Rukia se rie al ver las reacciones***

**Keigo- Rukia-chan! (acompa~ado de Chad)**

**Mizuiro-Tan bella como siempre, Kuchiki-san**

**Keigo- Good Job (mirando a Ichigo muy feliz) T3T**

**Ichigo- Tan feliz que hasta lloras?**

**Rukia- Mooo!**

**Inoue- "Ichigo vinistes, aun cuando me rechasates" (mientras miraba a Ichigo sonriendo al lado de Rukia) – "Espero que lo hagaz feliz Kuchiki-san" (mirando a Rukia)**

**Tatsuki- Orihime? (a el dares cuenta de la tristesa de Inoue)**

**Inoue- Tatsuki-chan, vamonos que tengo muchas cosas que probar! (triste agarrandola por la mano)**

**Mizuiro- Keigo, Chad, acompa~emos a las chicas para que no esten solas**

**Chad- Abarai, Ishida, acompa~en nos**

**Ishida- Claro**

***Quedandose solos otra ves en el Festival***

_**Capitulo #26 : Solo, los dos**_

**Ichigo- Que les pasa a todos?**

**Rukia- Nos dejaron solos… (algo nerviosa)**

***. . . . . SILENCIO. . . . . ***

**Ichigo- Vamos, ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ya se fueron (mientras la tomaba de la mano)**

**Rukia- Ichigo, la mano de nuevo? (mirando a el suelo, sonrojada)**

**Ichigo- Si nos separamos ahora, no podre encontrarte si te pierdes**

**Rukia- Entiendo…**

**Ichigo- Vamos?**

**Rukia- Uhm (pasmada)**

***Solos en el festival compratiendo en los dieferentes kioskos de comida y juegos***

***Rukia ve un plato de fresas y guineo cubierto en chocolate (mirada chappy con mucho glitter***

**Ichigo- lo quieres?! (le pregunta**

**Rukia- Honto?!**

**Ichigo- Claro!**

**Rukia- Arigatou!**

**Ichigo- uhmmm.**

***El lo compra y se lo da***

***Rukia empiesa lamer el guineo… Ichigo se sonroja tapandose la boca***

**Rukia- que te pasa Ichigo?**

**Ichigo- Ha.. Haii!?**

**Rukia- estas bien?**

**Ichigo- (totalmente sonrojado) Si, no..no es nada.**

**Rukia le da un mordisco muy sencual (yumm)**

**Ichigo- "Rukia que haces?!" **

***Rukia termina de comer el guinea y comiensa con las fresas***

**Ichigo- "No sabra que mi nombre tambien significa Fresa?" (le da la espalda a Ruika,)**

***Rukia termina de comerlas***

**Rukia- Eso fue DELICIOSOOOOO!**

***Ichigo con las manos en la falda***

**Ichigo- Ru.. Rukia, nos podemos quedar aqui sentados?**

**Rukia- Uhm, te pasa algo, estas muy raro?**

**Ichigo- Tengo calor.. "Mucha calor"**

***El telefono de Rukia suena, un mensaje de texto***

**Rukia- "Rangiku-san?"**

**Ichigo- Quien es?**

**Rukia- Es un mensaje de Rangiki-san…**

***Rukia lee el mensaje y se sonroja (mensaje en pantalla = X X X gambatte Rukia-chan XP***

_**Capitulo #27 : Impulso**_

**Ichigo- Ya te tienes que ir? (T.T)**

**Rukia- N.. No!. (•/•)**

**Ichigo- Rukia?**

***Rukia se levanta y lo agarra por la mano (por impulso) y dice***

**Rukia- Vamonos, Ichigo. Todavia quiero ver muchas cosas mas.**

**Ichigo- Rukia! Espe…**

**Rukia- Horra, vamos…**

***Llegan a un kiosko de pulseras y prendas en piedras***

***Rukia se percata de un par de pulcera con muchas bolitas de crista transparente, con un conejito en cristal y amarrado con una cinta color roja y al final de la cinta 2 bolitas de crista decorando***

***Ichigo la mira y cuando le va a preguntar***

**Ichigo- Ru…Rukia, las qui…**

**Rukia- Vendedor cuanto sale esta pulsera (se~ala, interrumpiendo e ignorandolo a Ichigo)**

**El vendedor- 10 dolares o 2 por 16 dolares. Esta precisa pulsera tiene un bonito significado y propocito.**

***Ichigo da la espalda pero no deja de oir lo que el vendedor le dice a Rukia***

**Rukia- Huh, cual? (con cara de interesada mas aun)**

***Ichigo cada ves mas pendiente***

**El vendedor- Esta pulsera de cinta roja, la cinta representa la union de dos almas, almas gemelas.**

***Ichigo y Rukia se sonrojan los dos mientras se miran***

**El vendedor- Koso (llama a Ichigo)**

**Ichigo- Si?! (se aserca a la mesa)**

**El vendedor- (Le dice al oido) Se lo que sientes por ella, arriesgates.**

***Pero antes de que Ichigo se arriesgara***

**Rukia- (le dice a el vendedor), Tenga 2200¥, me las llevo.**

***Miran a Rukia, sorprendidos***

**Rukia- Chappyyyy!... (mirando a Ichigo mientras el vendedor le guarda las pulseras)**

**Ichigo- "No te acaban de decir el significado de la pulcera? O solo la comprastes por el conejo" **

**El vendedor- Ha.. Hai. Se~orita gracias por su compra…(le da el paquete con las pulseras)**

**Rukia- Arigatoooo!**

***Se van de el kiosko***

_**Capitulo #28 : Vuelve a apareser**_

***Se sientan para descansar***

**Ichigo- Rukia, quiers algo de beber? (mirando la bolsa de las pulseras)**

**Rukia- Oolong cha**

**Ichigo- Vengo ahora, no te vallas**

**Rukia- De aqui no me muevo (sonriente muy feliz)**

***Ichigo se va a donde unos vending machines que habian serca de ellos***

**Renji- Rukia, podemos hablar?**

**Rukia- Renji, de donde salistes?**

**Renji- No importa, dime podemos hablar?**

**Rukia- Claro, dime.**

**Renji- Rukia, yo te… quiero decir que… (no puede terminar por la verguensa de el momento)**

**Rukia- Renji, somos amigos, dime lo que sea**

**Ichigo- "Las pulceras, seran para el" (miraba de lejos con las bebidas en las manos)**

**Renji- Rukia, yo… te amo**

**Rukia- No bromees con esas cosas! (sonriendo con la gota en la frente)**

**Renji- No bromeo, es cierto (muy firme en lo que dice)**

***Ichigo mirando abajo, baja las manos***

**Rukia- De que estas hablando?**

**Renji- Te amo Rukia, desde siempre, lastima que me di cuenta ahora**

**Rukia- Renji, yo tambien tengo que decirte algo, yo…**

***Ichigo los interrumpe***

**Ichigo- Renji, nos encontrastes? (muy tenso)**

**Rukia- Ichigo!... (asustada) O.O**

***Renji mirando a el suelo* **

**Ichigo- Pasa algo que deba saber, Renji?**

**Renji- Hablamos luego Rukia**

**Rukia- Renji…**

**Ichigo- Por que no se lo dice aqui y ahora?, o es algo que no pueda saber? (mirando muy serio a Renji)**

**Rukia- Ichigo, es algo delicado**

**Renji- No preguntes, no es problema tuyo.**

**Ichigo- Huh? Todo lo que tenga que ver con Rukia es problema mio (exclamo con mucha firmeza)**

**Rukia- Ichigo, que te sucede?, desde cuando te importa tanto lo que me pase? (pregunta muy preocupada)**

**Renji- Te dije que no te metieras! (agarrando a Ichigo por el kimono)**

**Ichigo- Imbecil…**

_**Capitulo #29 : Confrontamiento**_

**Rukia- Ya basta!... Que les pasa? "Por que pasa esto hoy?"**

**Ichigo- Vamos, dile! (mirando a Renji)**

**Rukia- Ichigo, basta (mientras trata de separarlos)**

**Ichigo- Renji!... (muy molesto)**

**Renji- Te crees que no te vi mirandonos, que estabas escuchando lo que le decia? **

**-Que por eso nos interrumpistes?, te crees que no lo se?**

**Ichigo- De que hablas? (sonrojado)**

**Renji- No te hagas el que no sabe nada… (muy molesto)**

**Ichigo- "Maldicion" De que hablas Idiota?**

**Rukia- Es cierto Ichigo?**

**Ichigo- No se de que habla (mirando a el lado)**

**Renji- Ichigo! (le da un pu~o el la cara)**

***Ichigo cayendo a el suelo***

**Rukia- Ichigo!... (lo ayuda a sentarse)**

**Ichigo- Estoy bien Rukia (limpandose la sangre de la boca)**

**Rukia- Renji, perdonamer, pero no puedo corresponderte (ayuda a levantar a Ichigo)**

***Rukia sale corriendo dejandolos solos***

**Ichigo- Rukia! (grita)**

**Renji- Es por tu culpa "Rukia, me rechaso"**

**Ichigo- Mi culpa?**

**Renji- Tenias que veir he interrumpir**

**Ichigo- Tsk, no tengo tiempo para esto, no vine aqui a pelear contigo (le da la espalda a Renji)**

**-Vine a pasarla bien con ella, no a que tu vinieras a da~arlo todo con tu confection**

**Renji- A donde vas?, no he terminado contigo (mientras Ichigo camina)**

**Ichigo- A buscarla… **

***Ichigo se va a buscarla***

**Ichigo- "Donde estas Rukia?"**

***Ve a Rukia sentada en una roca sola mirando las estrellas***

_**Capitulo #30 : El comienso**_

**Ichigo- Ruki…**

***Rukia interrumpe antes de que termine***

**Rukia- Ichigo, que te esta pasando?, ya no eres el mismo (mirando las estrellas)**

**Ichigo- Rukia… (se sienta a su lado)**

**Rukia- Ichigo, *sniff* Renji dijo que me ama… (mirando los brasaletes dentro de su bolso)**

**Ichigo- "No puede ser" Por que lloras? (la mira y la ve llorosa)**

**Rukia- Me callo algo en el ojo…**

**Ichigo- Mentirosa… **

**Rukia- Dejalo asi…**

**Ichigo- Tengo algo que decirte… (sonrojado)**

**Rukia- Igual yo (sonrojada y sollosa)**

**Ichigo- Este ha sido un fin de semana muy largo… **

**Rukia- Eso era? (con el simbolito # en la frente)**

**Ichigo- No era solo una exprecion…**

***Renji mirando etre los arbustos, Ichigo se da cuenta de lo que hace***

**Ichigo- Yo se lo que Renji siente por ti y me alegra que ese alguien sea el, pero yo tambien…**

**Rukia-Antes de que termines la oracion, se que te alegra y se que lo unico que sientes es agradecimiento y respeto, pero yo…**

***Renji sale a interrumpir, pero antes de que lo haga llega Isshin y lo aguanta***

**Isshin- Observa, ya no puedes hacer nada (le dice a Renji)**

***Rukia se levanta de la roca***

**Rukia- Cuando no estas a mi lado me siento sola, cuando te veo… cuando te veo, me siento lleva, me llenas de felicidad…**

***Rukia mira a Ichigo de frente sentado el en la roca* **

**Rukia- Ichigo yo vine aqui por que queria pasar tiempo con ustedes, tiempo contigo.**

**Ichigo- Rukia… **

**Rukia- Aunque se que no sientes lo mismo por mi, toma, eran para nosotros (llorosa y sonrojada le da las pulceras)**

**Ichigo- Yo pense que eran para Renji… (con los brasaletes)**

***Ichigo se levanta de la roca y la agarra por la mano***

***Le pone el brasalete a Rukia***

**Rukia- Ichigo…**

**Ichigo- Ponme la… (muy sonrojado le da el brasalete a Rukia)**

**Rukia- Sabes el significado de los brasaletes? (mientras se lo pone)**

***La hala hasta donde el y la abrasa***

_**Capitulo #31 : Kissu**_

**Ichigo- Rukia, perdoname por mi comportamiento hoy, no debi portarme asi, acabando tu de llegar a Karakura…**

**Rukia- No tienes por que… "Me estas abrasando, mas aun su olor…"**

***Renji baja la cabeza al verlos abrasado***

**Renji- "Ichigo, la dejo en tus manos, cuidala bien" (dandoles la espalda y retirandose con Isshin)**

**Inoue- Renji-kun, Kurosaki-kun donde esta? **

**Renji- Esta luego de los arbustos, pero no te lo recomiendo**

**Inoue- Gracias, Renji-kun (sale corriendo junto a Tatsuki)**

**Tatsuki- Oiii, Orihime, no oiste lo que Abarai-san dijo?**

**Renji- Oiii, no te dije… "No le va a gustar lo que va a ver"**

***Ichigo y Rukia se miran intensamente muy sonrojado y muy cerca***

**Rukia- Ichigo, yo te…. (con los ojos aguados)**

**Ichigo- Shhhh, calla (la interrumpe, agarrandola por la quijada para que lo mire"**

***Ichigo se le acerca para besarla***

**Rukia- I…chi… (serrando los ojos)**

***Ichigo la besa***

**Inoue- Kuro..sa..ki… (los ve besandose, se tapa la boca y se le agua la mirada)**

**Tatsuki- A eso se referia… (mirando a Inoue)**

***Se va llorando junto a Tatsuki***

***Se miran***

***Ichigo le besa la frente, Rukia llorosa y sonrojada***

**Ichigo- Te amo, Rukia (sonrojado)**

**Rukia- Yo, tambien te amo, Ichigo (llorando feliz)**

***Fiiihhh, boom! Los fuegos aritificiales comensaron***

***Fuegos aritificiales***

***Karin, Yuzu, el Viejo, riendo***

***Tatsuki consolando a Inoue, ella llorando***

***Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Ishida, riendo, Renji solloso***

***(escena cuerpo completo) Ichigo abrasando a Rukia calgada***

***Beso de cerca***

**|| (escena solo palabras) asi comenzo, nuerstra historia de amor, una larga, larga historia de amor ||**


End file.
